Gigi Caldwell
Gigi Caldwell is the tertiary antagonist in the Season One of the FOX television series ''Scream Queens. ''She was the president of the national chapter of Kappa Kappa Tau and a lawyer. She is portrayed by Nasim Pedrad. Personality Gigi is quirky, optimistic and confident. She is always happy and likes to motivate people and spread joy. She is also very weird, quirky and crazy with both her personality and her looks, she wears really odd 90's clothes because of something very traumatic happened to her back then and her therapist says that she is just trapped in the 90's. She always tries to stay positive in any bad or awkward situation like when Red Devil attacked her with a chainsaw or even when her and Red Devil were trying to remain calm and continue with their struggling plans, she still remains positive and quirky hoping for the best to happen. Gigi is madly in love with Grace's father Wes and loves his company along with his love, when Grace dares to interfere and complain, Gigi makes sure to take care of it and explain to her to get used to them being together. But Gigi is also very secretive and unexpecting, she lied for years about taking care of Sophia's psychotic twins and being their guardian and making sure to make all of their plans perfect to get revenge at Kappa house, Gigi is very tough and motivated when it comes to her plans and makes sure to not let anything get in her way or stop her. Relationships Wes Gardner Gigi and Wes Gardner first met when she notices that he doesn't give space to her daughter Grace. She goes to talk to him about that but discovers that her is a really attractive and caring man. Wes starts talking about how he feels that Grace is growing apart from him, and Gigi gives him advice, saying that he doesn't need to worry, since Grace is just growing up. Both think that the other one is a really nice person, so they go out for a coffee to meet better. Cathy Munsch Cathy and Gigi originally started of as friends (if not on friendly terms), but their romantic interest in Wes Gardner has complicated their friendship into a rivalry. They move into the Kappa house together. Boone Clemens Gigi took care of Boone and his Twin sister but Boone didn't appreciate him living in a mental institution and living off stolen milk. So Boone decides to get rid of Gigi once and for all. Death Gigi tells Red Devil to eat a quail before she leaves for her Thanksgiving feast. The Red Devil seemingly murders Gigi, cuts off her head, and puts it on a platter to serve at Kappa Kappa Tau. Chanel #5 grabs the dish, walks into the kitchen and sets it down. Chanel opens it up to see Gigi's decapitated head. Chanel, Pete, Grace, Zayday, Chad, Chanel #5,Chanel #3, Wes, Hester, and Cathy all scream in fear as they see her head. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Femme Fatale Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bigger Bads Category:Betrayed villains Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sociopaths Category:Knifemen Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain